Incluso en la otra vida
by Ikiluk
Summary: Martin es un inocente profesor, que busca a su tío desparecido hace un mes, en un bar conoce a Richard Oakenshield y su vida cambia para siempre. ¿Podrá este pobre profesor sobrevivir al bajo mundo de las mafias? ¿Por qué siente que conoce a Oakenshield de otra vida? / ModernAU Thilbo Bagginshield Richartin, también un poco de FilixKili. Disfruten!
1. Unos ojos azules

_Saludos! Este es el primer capítulo de un nuevo fanfiction Thilbo, está basado en un AU moderno con familias de la mafia riñendo entre ellas y un pobre profesor intentando sobrevivir. Inspirado por una serie de imágenes de tumblr._

_Espero les guste._

Martin se había despertado una vez más con las típicas pesadillas sobre guerras fantásticas. No sabía de dónde su subconsciente sacaba tanta imaginación. Miren que ver arañas gigantes, lobos del tamaño de caballos y águilas como avionetas. Pero eso daba igual, siempre tenía esas pesadillas y en todas él buscaba a alguien, a ese par de ojos del color de los zafiros, pero… ¿A quién? No lo sabía, siempre despertaba antes de saber a quién buscaba.

Martin era profesor de lenguaje y heredero de una humilde pero hermosa casa en las periferias de la ciudad. Amaba el tabaco y la buena mesa, la cerveza y despertarse y dormirse tarde. Sin embargo, hace un mes todo había cambiado.

Su tío, un prestidigitador famoso, había desaparecido dejándole solo una nota:

"Bar Poney Pisador, 2 de Enero, a las 10:00 AM, no llegues tarde."

Vaya nota enigmática. Cualquiera habría avisado a la policía, pero la curiosidad de Martin era distinta, más poderosa. Y prefirió esperar al día especificado en la nota.

Tomó su pequeño auto y condujo una hora hasta el condenado y céntrico bar. Bajó de su cacharro y fue directo a la barra a preguntar al bartender si sabía de su tío. No importa cuánto lo describió, el bartender no le reconoció y dijo no saber nada de él.

Una hora esperó el castaño profesor de lenguaje a que llegara su tío, pero este no aparecía por ningún lugar. Estaba a punto de irse cuando escuchó aquella voz, aquella profunda voz que le pareció tan familiar.

— ¿Eres tú sobrino de Mithrandir, Ian Mithrandir?

Martin se giró para ver al dueño de aquella voz y al ver sus ojos color zafiro estuvo a punto de caer de su silla por un inoportuno mareo.

— Thorin… —susurró confundido.

— ¿Qué?

— No, nada. Disculpa… ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Martin acomodándose en su silla y recuperando su equilibrio, y todo sin sacarle los ojos de encima al hombre frente a él y preguntándose quién carajos era "Thorin".

— Soy amigo de tu tío. Mi nombre es Richard, Richard Oakenshield.

— Un gusto —extendió su mano y de pronto sintió que aquel sujeto le abrazaba arrojándole al suelo.

La caída fue amortiguada por Richard y Martin solo quiso levantarse a protestar sin conseguirlo, pues Richard le sujetaba contra el suelo.

— ¡Quédate abajo! —gritó con su profunda voz y desenfundando una pistola.

Martin quiso preguntar qué sucedía, pero no lo logró, porque el bar muy pronto se volvió en un campo de tiro. Richard tomó a Martin de la cintura y le obligó a seguirle esquivando balas hasta llegar atrás de la barra y luego saliendo por una puerta lateral a una callejuela. Solo tendrían unos minutos de paz.

— ¿¡Qué pasa!? —preguntó histérico el profesor.

— Son matones de Azog. Te quieren tan muerto como a mí.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Quién demonios es Azog!?

— No sé por qué te quieren muerto. Tú tío me contactó y me dijo que te protegiera con mi vida. Azog es un mafioso asesino, entiendo que me quiera muerto a mí, pero no sé que carajos quiere contigo. Hasta donde sé no eres más que un insignificante profesor de lenguaje ¿O me equivoco?

—¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡No soy nadie! ¡No tengo nada que ver en esto!

Richard lo miró de pies a cabeza y lo obligó a agacharse justo antes de que una bala perdida le diera en la cabeza al castaño.

— Bien. debo llevarte a un lugar seguro hasta contactar a tu tío.

— P-pero…

— ¡Pero nada! —el moreno hombre dio un par de tiros dentro del bar y cogiendo a Martin por el cuello e la camisa se acercó hasta unos escasos centímetros de él—. ¿Quieres vivir o no? —Martin asintió al borde de la desesperación—. Entonces sígueme.

Ambos corrieron por el callejón hasta la calle principal, allí siguieron hasta alejarse del bar. Martin vio como aquellos extraños hombres vestidos de negro reventaban su automóvil a balazos y temió aún más por su vida. Corrió tras Richard hasta una callejón que tenía un carro deportivo de color negro y obedeció cuando este le indicó subir en él.

Ya habían salido de la zona central de la ciudad cuando el corazón de Martin dejó de bombear a mil.

— ¿Qué diablos está pasando? —preguntó con la voz hecho un hilo.

— Temo que te acabas de meter en una guerra de familias.

— ¿Qué tipo de familias?

— De la mafia, por supuesto.

Martin casi le gritó a la cara que quería bajarse del auto pero un celular sonó y el moreno contestó. Balbuceó algo en un idioma que Martin no sabía y le pareció Nórdico, luego el mayor soltó el celular y detuvo el auto de golpe en un terreno baldío y abandonado.

.

.

.

_Espero les gustara, sé que parece poco al principio, pero se pondrá mejor xD_

_Gracias por leer!_


	2. Explicación sin patas ni cabeza

— ¿Qué diablos pasa? —Martin ya no gritaba aunque estaba igual de histérico.

Richard se le quedó viendo sin decir palabra, lo miraba de arriba a abajo, observaba cada detalle y Martin sintió que la mirada color zafiro del moreno le desnudaba y no la aguantó.

— ¿¡Se puede saber por qué me miras tanto!? —vociferó nervioso al fin.

— ¿Quién eres pequeño? —preguntó Richard más para si mismo que para Martin.

— ¿Qu-qué? ¡Na-nadie! Soy un simple profesor de literatura y lenguaje, mi único pariente vivo es... mi tío... Ian... ¡Mi tío! —el castaño se abalanzó sobre el ojiazul tironeando de las ropas negras de este—. ¡Tú sabes algo de mi tío! ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Dónde está? —Richard le miró fijo sin articular palabra—. ¡Contestame, carajo!

El castaño estaba a punto de caer en la desesperación nuevamente, estaba a punto de sollozar, pero se tragó todas y cada una de sus lágrimas, no iba a mostrarse así ante un desconocido. Zamarreó un poco al moreno, este posó delicadamente sus manos sobre las de Martin, y sin forzarlas mucho se las sacó de encima y lo alejó un poco.

— Tu tío está bien, está en mi casa.

Martin se tranquilizó y se quedó sentado desviado la mirada y algo avergonzado por mostrarse así, desvalido y desesperado.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó el profesor mirando por la ventana hacia el gran terreno vacío en el que se encontraban.

— Es mejor que te lo cuente todo en casa...

— No. Quiero saberlo ahora —le miró desafiante el castaño. Richad suspiró profundamente y salió del carro sorprendiendo a su acompañante—. ¿A-a dónde vas? —balbuceó preocupado y alerta.

— Sígueme.

No hubo más palabras hasta que Martin salió del carro y comenzó a caminar junto a él por aquel terreno olvidado por la ciudad. El sol les alumbraba frío y desentendido con una luz más blanca que cálida. Martin notó de pronto algo que llamó enormemente su atención, Richard le parecía muy familiar, como si lo conociera de algún lado, pero de dónde. También notó que era una cabeza más alto que él, por lo mínimo, llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros y un jersey negro, zapatos Armani muy descuidados y unos guantes de cuero negros. Usaba el cabello corto, barba insipiente de quizás unos pocos días y poseía los ojos azules más soñados que hubiera visto nunca, de hecho, los recordaba de algún lado.

Por otro lado, Richard ya había "escaneado" al pobre profesor. No parecía gran cosa, se notaba que era un muy inteligente ser humano, pero distraído e inocente. En el tiroteo del bar había perdido sus lentes y gracias a ello el moreno pudo notar sus hermosos ojos verdes, vestía una camisa a cuadros color rojo, sobre esta un chaleco de abuelita rojo y que le quedaba unas tallas más grande, unos vaqueros azules normales y unos zapatos café que habían visto tiempos mejores y un reloj barato.

Caminaron un poco hasta unas tablas olvidadas y rotas que dejaban ver el patio de un edificio de apartamentos.

— Bien, aquí voy —comenzó Richard de pronto ha hablar, tomó aire y algo incómodo prosiguió—. Solo puedo comentarte una parte, el resto, por tu seguridad me lo reservaré y no, no tienes el derecho ni estás en la posición como para exigir más de lo que yo decida revelarte. ¿Ok? —Martin notó por primera vez que Richard hablaba con un sutil acento nórdico, asintió en silencio y el ojiazul continuó—. Tu tío es un muy buen amigo de mi familia, mi familia pertenecía a lo que tan ingenuamente la gente llama mafia, de hecho, somos una muy poderosa. Sin embargo fuimos traicionados por una persona y nos arrebataron todo, quedamos degradados a simples delincuentes, sin mencionar que no hay mucho que podamos hacer porque tienen secuestrada a gente que me es muy importante. Bien, lo que hemos estado haciendo es sobreponernos con lo que nos quedó, sin embargo, una vieja rivalidad con otra familia se ha puesto en marcha nuevamente y nos quieren asesinar antes que volvamos tomar el poder que nos pertenece. Ahora, qué pinta tu tío en todo esto es simple, profesor. Tu tío nos ayuda con un plan para recuperar nuestro poder y a quienes tienen secuestrados.

— Pero... ¿Yo qué tengo que ver en esto?

— Pues bien, Azog, el líder de la otra familia que nos quiere muertos, se enteró que Ian tiene un único pariente vivo, tú. Y planeaba, según sabemos, raptarte y torturarte para lograr hacer aparecer a tu tío te intercambiarte a cambio de saber nuestro plan y echarlo a perder.

— ¿To-torturarme? —preguntó pálido, Martin.

— Tranquilo, no podrá dar contigo. Yo te protegeré, se lo prometí a Ian.

Richard se quedó mirando al castaño directo a los ojos, vaya mirada intensa que tenía ese hombre. Martin a duras penas le sostuvo la mirada y cuando iba a abrir la boca, el teléfono celular de Richard sonó. Nuevamente habló en aquel idioma que no conocía, esta ve duró varios minutos hablando, y sin cortar la llamada cogió a Martin de una mano y le forzó a seguirlo por entre las tablas rotas y pasar al patio del complejo de apartamentos. Habló otro par de minutos y cortó.

— Nos siguen la pista, debemos movernos, otro carro vendrá por nosotros a unas tres cuadras de aquí para llevarnos a mi casa.

— ¿Crees que pueda volver a casa?

— ¿Qué? ¿Para qué diablos querías volver? Allí es dónde primero te estarán esperando.

— ¿Y qué pasara con Mirtle?

— ¿Quién carajos es Mirtle?

— Mi gata, no pretendo dejarla sola a morir.

Richard le miró furibundo.

— ¿Tu vida está en riesgo y te preocupas por un animal?

Martin no esperó a responder, se soltó del agarre del moreno y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, saltó unas rejas bajas y salió a la calle, miró a todos lados, Richard le seguía corriendo una distancia muy corta. El castaño comenzó a correr calle abajo. Dentro de su mente todo pintaba muy bien, pero ¿cómo podía confiar en las palabras de aquel extraño? ¿Y si era una trampa? Decidió, mientras corría, llamar a la policía. Seguía corriendo a todo dar y sacó su celular a duras penas, sin embargo, antes de comenzar a discar vio por el rabillo del ojo un automóvil de lujo y negro con ventanas polarizadas, de pronto la ventanilla bajó y una pistola con silenciador se asomó y disparó.

.

.

.

_Hola nuevamente! Espero este nuevo capítulo les gustara tanto como a mí! Saludos y gracias por leer! :D_


	3. Un escape mal logrado

Martin sintió que la bala rozaba el aire cerca de su cuello, luego, sintió cómo era empujado hacia el suelo por Richard, que le había alcanzado. Martin Baggins se llevó ambas manos a la cara para no romperse la nariz con la caída, Oakenshield quedó agazapado a su lado. Todo lo siguiente pasó muy rápido, sin embargo, el profesor lo vio todo pasar como en cámara lenta.

Martin giró sobre su estómago para quedar boca arriba, a su lado estaba Richard con una rodilla apoyada en el frío concreto y la otra pierna recogida y con el pie firme en el suelo, el moreno se llevó la mano derecha a su espalda, levantó su jersey y sacó una pistola de cañón largo de su funda, sacó el seguro rápidamente, extendió su brazo hacia adelante, su mano izquierda le brindó apoyo para mejorar su pulso y su puntería, cerró su ojo derecho, apuntó en cosa de instantes y disparó tres veces.

Martin intentó seguir la trayectoria de las balas, no obstante fueron muy rápidas. Solo escuchó cómo impactaban en el carro de lujo sin hacerle más que rasguños a la pintura, el castaño fijó su vista en el carro, que zigzagueaba para evitar futuras balas. Pero el hombre con el arma con silenciador no se rindió y disparó una vez más en dirección al menudo maestro.

Baggins cerró sus ojos y rodó por el suelo, eludiendo el disparo, escuchó cómo la gente que caminaba por la calle gritaba y corrían alejándose de ellos. Abrió sus ojos y vio los ojos sorprendidos de Richard, por lo visto este no esperaba que el profesor tuviera el sentido común de esquivar balas.

El de cabellos negros se levantó y cogió de un brazo a Martin para levantarlo y salir corriendo ambos en dirección contraria. El automóvil derrapeó por el asfalto y volvió a por ellos. Ambos hombres se metieron por una callejuela estrecha entre dos edificios, los ocupantes del carro se bajaron y les siguieron a pie. El hombre del silenciador era un hombre calvo, lleno de tatuajes y con un cuerpo de luchador que impresionó al distraído de ojos verdes, realmente parecía un matón de primera. Y comenzó a dispararles.

Correr y esquivar es solo divertido cuando es en la escuela y te atacan con una pelota. Hacerlo huyendo de balas de verdad y por un pasadizo estrecho, es un condenado infierno. Una bala atravesó el chaleco del castaño dejando un agujero en él. Richard temió que el maestro se dejara guiar por el pánico de la situación y que cometiera alguna estupidez, pero para su extraño consuelo, el maestro no se dejó controlar por el miedo. Para apurar el paso, el ojiazul le cogió de la mano y tirando de él, hizo que apurar el paso.

Salieron a una calle atestada de gente y Richard empujó a quien se le ponía por delante, dos disparos más fallaron y la gente se sumió en el pánico. Una mujer histérica pasó por entre ambos prófugos separándolos. Ambos se perdieron entre la multitud. Martin corrió hacia el frente y escuchó otro disparo cerca suyo. Richard retrocedió para encarar al matón que les disparaba. En eso estaba cuando escuchó un grito de dolor. Aquel par de hermosos ojos azules buscaron al rededor y a lo lejos dio con el dueño del alarido.

Martin estaba en el suelo y el matón estaba sobre el joven intentando apresarlo. Richard apuntó bien, y dio otro tiro. La bala se alojó en el hombro del sujeto y a duras penas el castaño se zafó y corrió hacia el moreno.

Una vez juntos de nuevo, Richard volvió a coger su mano y emprendieron la huida nuevamente, mientras aquel matón se quejaba en el suelo, otros dos sujetos les siguieron.

Parecía una carrera de nunca acabar, otro disparo y una calle sin salida frente a ellos, eso fue el regalo del destino. Richard estaba serio y preocupado, se ubicó delante de Martin, a modo de escudo y miró cara a cara a los dos sujetos que iban a por ellos. Sujetó su pistola esperando dar la lucha cuando de pronto uno de los sujetos cayó muerto por un cuchillo en su espalda. El otro se detuvo de golpe y atisbó por todos lados, pero ya era tarde. Richard disparó una vez más y el segundo sujeto cayó también.

Ambos hombres estaban agotados, el celular de Richard sonó y Baggins recordó que el suyo yacía tirado en la calle donde el automóvil de lujo negro había aparecido. Se avergonzó de huir, pero aun planeaba escapar de Richard también cuando lo notó.

Richard sangraba.

Alarmado, e ignorando que el de cabellos negros hablaba por teléfono, comenzó a revisarlo. Richard cortó la llamada en el acto y se quejó cuando el profesor le subió el jersey. Por suerte la herida no era profunda, solo un par de puntos bastarían, una bala había rozado al ojiazul. Martin sonrió aliviado, Richard lo miró muy serio y sin que nadie se lo esperara, el ojiazul abofeteó al castaño.

— ¿¡Qué mierda estabas pensando al escaparte así!?

— Lo-lo siento, y-yo... —el joven profesor no siguió, sabía muy bien que toda aquella persecución era su culpa.

— Maldición. ¿Por qué están tan desesperados por matarte? No creo que sea solo por Ian.

— ¡No lo sé! — estalló el ojiverde, mirando para otro lado.

Richard notó que todos le miraban y que algunos ya llamaban a la policía, así que, cogió a Martin de la mano y se alejó de la multitud a paso veloz. Un hombre se puso en su camino para detenerlo y Richard le apuntó con su arma, el profesor saltó al instante en defensa del entrometido, cuyo valor flaqueó y les dejó pasar.

Caminaron en silencio un par de cuadras y un carro deportivo se detuvo frente a ellos cuando intentaron cruzar la calle. Martin sintió miedo nuevamente, pero al ver que su acompañante no se inmutaba, mantuvo su preocupación controlada. Richard Oakenshield abrió la puerta del deportivo de mala gana y obligó a Baggins a entrar.

— Así que este es el sobrino de Ian — comentó el conductor comenzando a acelerar.

— Sí, él es Baggins — dijo de manera tosca el moreno.

— Pues es un gusto — habló nuevamente el conductor, esta vez a Martin.

— ¿Eh? — fue todo cuanto salió de la boca del castaño.

— Tranquilo, ya estás a salvo. Supe que eras profesor de Lenguaje, ¿es verdad?

— Sí.

— Vaya, vaya. Quién lo diría, ¿no es así, Richard?

— Te he dicho que no me llames por mi nombre así como así, Bofur. ¡Y pon los ojos en el camino! No quiero más imprevistos hoy — ordenó molesto el ojiazul.

— Sandeces, sabes que conduzco a la perfección — Martin se quedó mirando al conductor, parecía un sujeto muy amable ¿qué hacía junto a la mafia? —. Mi nombre es James Bofur, a tu servicio.

Al profesor le pareció que esa escena era un dejavú, pero lo dejó pasar. Se presentó cordialmente y James comenzó a hablar de una película que acababa de ver y de cómo se perdió el final de esta por ir al rescate de ellos dos. Hablaron de futból y trivialidades y cuando Martin comenzó a relajarse recordó al hombre que había muerto por un cuchillo en la espalda.

— Oakenshield, ¿quién mató a ese sujeto con una daga? —preguntó inquieto. Richard estuvo a punto de contestarle cuando James se le adelantó.

— ¡Oh! Ese debió ser Jed. Jed Nori. Te va a encantar ese sujeto, es algo cleptómano, pero un buen tipo.

"¿¡Un buen tipo!? ¡Mató a un sujeto con un cuchillo!" pensó dramáticamente Baggins, pero nada dijo... en el resto del viaje, aunque James no dejó de hablar.

Condujeron por casi dos horas, se alejaron totalmente de la ciudad, tomaron una carretera y siguieron por ella hasta un camino secundario por un bosque. Condujeron otra media hora y llegaron a un cruce, doblaron a la izquierda y pronto surgió un pórtico enorme y unas murallas altísimas. Al entrar el coche, salieron a su encuentro unos hombres vestidos de manera militar, vieron que venía Richard dentro del coche y no hicieron ninguna pregunta y les dejaron pasar. Siguieron adelante hasta aparecer en un prado, y Martin sintió que se le iba el habla.

Sobre una colina había una mansión de piedra, que fácilmente habría sido una villa turística, sino fuera, claro, una mansión de una familia mafiosa.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — preguntó curioso, Martin.

— Estamos en la mansión de verano, lo sé, es pequeña, pero al menos es acogedora — le sonrió Bofur, sorprendiendo sobremanera al profesor, ¡esa mansión jamás sería pequeña!

Se aproximaron a la casa y Richard bajó del carro primero, Martin vio la mancha de sangre que dejó en el asiento y se alarmó (pero no más que Bofur, que comenzó a despotricar porque le habían manchado su automóvil deportivo). Richard le miró serio y caminó como si nada, haciendo presión con una mano sobre la herida. Martin quiso ir a ayudarlo cuando escuchó una voz familiar.

— ¡Martin!

— ¿Tío? — se giró el castaño, por un costado de la mansión venía su tío, Ian Mithrandir. Corrió hacia él y le abrazó.

— Vaya, ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? — preguntó Ian.

— Porque su querido sobrino no confió en mí y huyó — le increpó Richard.

— Bueno, con esa cara de puerta, es difícil confiar en ti, Richard — comentó sin tapujos el anciano, Richard solo dio un ligero respingo y se apoyó en una pared—. ¿Y más encima dejas que te disparen? Estás perdiendo tu habilidad, Richard. Lo estás haciendo. ¿Qué habría sido de ti si no hubiera mandado a Nori? Pero vamos, no te enojes, entremos a la casa antes que este condenado frío nos congele a todos.

Martin miró avergonzado a Richard, este aún estaba muy molesto con él.

.

.

.

_Hola! Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Ha mí me ha gustado escribirlo. Opiniones y críticas, se esperan con ansias! Gracias por leer! Próximo capítulo: semana del 29 de Dic – al 04 de Ene._


	4. Mirtle

**Capítulo IV: Mirtle.**

.

Entraron a la majestuosa casona (un pequeño palacete a ojos del joven profesor), y para sorpresa de cualquiera, se veía aún más espaciosa por dentro.

Era de piedra gris, pero adornada con armaduras medievales en las esquinas, escudos de armas en las paredes, vitrinas con espadas antiquísimas, cuadros de batallas fantásticas, figuras de metal y vidrio, dragones de variados materiales, tapetes en las paredes con motivos geométricos, alfombras con más motivos y batallas en los suelos, pieles de animales también decoraban paredes y sillones de lo más finos, sin mencionar las figuras talladas en las paredes de piedra. Menaje de fino cristal y oro o porcelana y plata en muebles de las más caras y exquisitas maderas.

Martin estaba embelesado con tanta belleza, su tío Ian lo condujo a la siguiente habitación solo para maravillar aún más al ojiverde profesor. En el siguiente salón había además viejos pergaminos en vitrinas de cristal, estatuas bellamente esculpidas y una biblioteca que cubría casi todas las paredes de la estancia.

Entre todos los libros viejos envitrinados hubo uno que le llamó demasiado la atención, se acercó a él con precaución y miró la hermosa ilustración que ocupaba ambas páginas abiertas del libro. Era una batalla épica, en ella había monstruos batallando contra hombres, enanos y elfos. Martin creyó oír el ruido de los hierros chocar, las voces de los guerreros gritar y esos ojos, nuevamente creyó ver esos ojos azules que lo llamaban, en pleno campo de batalla. Baggins se mareó mucho, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo sin que nadie pudiera atajarlo.

— ¡Por todos los dioses, Martin! ¿Qué diablos te ocurre? —exclamó preocupado su viejo tío ayudándolo a levantarse mientras la penetrante mirada de Richard lo seguía.

— Na-nada, solo me maree. Tal vez demasiadas emociones por un día —sonrió Martin quitándole importancia.

Su tío terminó reprendiéndole por no cuidar de si mismo y por desconfiar tanto de las personas, pero seamos sinceros, ¿quién confiaría en un mafioso que aparece de la nada, provoca un tiroteo y luego te seudosecuestra?

Ian siguió mostrándole la casa sin explicarle absolutamente nada, en cada habitación encontraba algo más bello y fascinante que en la anterior, más nada le dejó más trastornado que ese libro y su ilustración. Finalmente, y ya en el cuarto piso de la gran casona, Ian le condujo a una habitación más pequeña que todas las anteriores, era un dormitorio. Estaba adornado con colores cálidos y en el centro había un pequeño bonsai de un árbol que Martin no supo identificar, en el rincón se hallaba la cama de lujo, con hilos dorados en las esquinas de las frazadas y sábanas de algodón egipcio. Solo las almohadones de la condenada cama eran más caras que el sueldo de profesor de Martin al mes.

— Tío, aún no me has explicado nada... ¿Qué está sucediendo?

— ¿Richard no te dijo nada?

— Sí, pero no le entendí... ¿Mafias? ¿Tío, en qué estás metido? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Yo...

— No te preocupes, Martin. Todo saldrá bien, ahora estás a salvo y solo eso me importa. Además las explicaciones son para después de la cena. Ahora cambiate esas piltrafas y ponte algo de la ropa linda que te compré —dijo Ian y Martin no supo cómo reaccionar.

— ¿Y mi gata Mirtle? ¿Qué pasará con ella? —realmente estaba preocupado por su gata, tenía seis años ya y la adoraba, era la única familia que tenía además de su tío.

— No lo sé, mi querido sobrino. Pero ahora es muy peligroso volver por ella.

Cerró el tema el famoso mago e ilusionista. Dejando a Martin solo en aquella habitación grande y lujosa, preguntándose qué sería de él.

.

.

A la hora de la cena, el joven ojiverde bajó las escaleras temeroso. Más que mal, estaba en una casa llena de matones y mafiosos, eso no deja a nadie sentirse del todo seguro. No pudo evitar sentir calor en aquella casa de piedra, con sus chimeneas prendidas parecía estar en pleno verano. A pesar de que su tía le había insistido en usar ropa nueva, el joven prefirió solo sacarse el chaleco (con agujeros de bala) y quedarse con su barata camisa a cuadros y sus vaqueros raspados. Buscó por todos lados el comedor, pero la maldita casa era tan grande que ya se había perdido en ella, solo sabía que estaba en el segundo piso, entró en una habitación y encontró a dos jóvenes cuchicheando en la oscuridad.

— Oh, disculpen. No quise interrumpir —se excusó rápidamente el profesor.

Ambos parecían varios años menores a Martin, ¿Quizás tendrían unos veintitrés o veinticinco años? También eran mucho más altos que él y le miraron divertidos. Uno de ellos se le acercó rápidamente, antes que cerrara la puerta.

— Tranquilo hombre. No has interrumpido nada —dijo el que parecía más maduro, un poco más alto que el otro y con el cabello corto y rubio, más una barba de unos días.

— Tú debes ser el sobrino de Mithrandir, hola —saludó el otro, de cabello largo castaño oscuro. Martin inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo—. Mi nombre es Aidan Kili, y el es mi primo, Dean Fili. Puedes llamarnos Kili y Fili. Más simple.

Ambos jóvenes parecían muy alegres, Dean Fili se acercó para darle la mano y Martin la estrechó con cordialidad, ambos chicos le sonrieron y le preguntaron si estaba perdido, el profesor lo admitió con vergüenza. Así pues, gracias a ambos primos, llegó al tan buscado comedor. Sorpresa la que recibió el maestro ojiverde al ver en una mesa muy larga sentadas a tantas personas.

En general, Baggins era un hombre muy reservado, de pocos amigos y bastante aislado de la sociedad. Gustaba de la calma y la tranquilidad, un buen jarro de cerveza el fin de semana en su jardín era sin duda una de las mejores cosas del mundo. En cambio, gracias a su tío, estaba ahora en la casa de un mafioso, rodeado de riquezas de dudosa procedencia junto a personas que en su puta vida había conocido, o que seguramente, jamás hubiera querido conocer.

En la cabecera de la mesa estaba sentado Richard y Martin ignoró todo protocolo de presentación, casi corrió hasta él para preguntarle preocupado un simple.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo va tu herida?

— ¿¡Herida!? ¿¡Hirieron a Oakenshield!? —protestó uno de los hombres levantándose de su asiento, uno robusto y de pelo y barba roja. Richard se llevó la mano a la cara en un gesto de fastidio.

— ¿Primo estás herido? —preguntó Dean y Aidan a la vez.

Y así se inició todo un desmadre, de todos reclamándole a Nori (un hombre delgado y de cabello castaño) por no cuidar lo suficientemente bien a Richard, también replicaron contra James Bofur que acaba de llegar, y a Ian. Oh, a Ian si que lo increpaban por arriesgar a Richard por un "Profesorcillo de cuarta y sin importancia" como definieron a Martin logrando ofenderle. Richard entornó los ojos y calló a todo el mundo. Todos guardaron silencio.

— Estoy bien, ¿ahora me hacen el favor de callarse? Bien. Maese Baggins, siéntese —aún parecía molesto con él, y ahora más, por lo visto nadie tenía que saber sobre su herida. Martin se sintió estúpido y se sentó en silencio junto a su tío.

A penas Ian lo vio, protestó.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué estás usando esas ropas? ¿Para qué me esmeré en comprarte toda esa ropa bonita? —se lamentó.

— E-estoy bien así, tío. Gracias.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, mientras, Fili, Kili y James se sentaron. Richard se tomó otro momento y habló.

— Profesor Baggins, déjeme presentarle a mi familia —Richard estiró la mano hacia su derecha para indicar al hombre junto a él.

— Mi nombre es Ken Balin, señor Baggins —dijo el sujeto e hizo una reverencia ligera con la cabeza.

Aquel sujeto parecía más sabio y comprensivo que Oakenshield, vestía con ropas de corte sencillo pero de telas obviamente finas, su cabello corto y su barba perfectamente retocada eran del color de la nieve y sonreía de manera cálida. Finalmente miró a su lado y presentó al tipo a su derecha como su "medio hermano Graham Dwalin", el hombre se levantó mirando a Martin con desprecio, parecía un verdadero matón mafioso, con su cabeza rasurada y con tatuajes tribales geométricos en brazos, cabeza, cuello y manos. Poseía una barba candado bastante pulcra y canosa. Hizo un amago de gesto con la cabeza y se sentó sin decir palabra.

El siguiente en presentarse fue el pelirojo que había protestado al saber de la herida de Richard. Su nombre era Peter Gloin, era robusto y conservaba su barba larga, como un vikingo, su ropa era lujosa y usaba anillos gruesos de oro, saludó al pobre profesor con un escuálido "Baggins".

Así siguieron presentándose, un joven escribano de lentes llamado Adam Ori, el lanzacuchillos de Jed Nori, el fino contador Mark Dori, el abogado familiar John Oin, los informantes William Bifur y Stephen Bombur. Cuándo estuvieron a punto de volver a presentarse James Bofur y Dean y Aidan irrumpió de golpe una joven y hermosa mujer en el comedor.

— Eres una mierda, Richard. Llamas a una reunión familiar y a mí que me coman los lobos, ¿verdad?

— No creí necesario que vinieras, Dís.

— ¡Deja de tratarme como a una niña! —protestó la hermosa mujer y Martin no pudo evitar quedar embelesado por su belleza. Era alta y de piel muy blanca, cabellos azabaches y ojos cual zafiros, de contextura media y curvas muy marcadas. Tenía quizás unos veinticinco años y sus ojos estaban fulminando a Oakenshield.

— ¡Entonces no te comportes como una! —la reprendió el ojiazul levantándose de su asiento y enfrentándola.

— No me vengas con eso —parecía muy dolida, pero pronto su atención se situó en alguien más—. ¿Y quién es este?

— Mi nombre es Martin, Martin Baggins... —se intentó presentar el joven profesor.

— Es mi sobrino —interrumpió Ian.

— ¿Él? Vaya, pero si eres muy lindo —musitó la muchacha, perdiendo todo su enojo y contemplando a Martin con ternura.

Sin pedir permiso de nadie la muchacha cogió un asiento de un rincón y empujando a un lado a Dean y Aidan (quienes estaban sentados junto a Martin) se sentó junto al profesor de ojos verdes sin decir más palabras.

Richard la miró molesto por su actitud, pero entendía muy bien que la característica principal de su familia era ese carácter fuerte e irascible. El joven cabeza de familia prosiguió, omitiendo el saludo del resto de los presentes.

— Hermanos, hermana. Este hombre de aquí es el sobrino de Mithrandir y único pariente vivo. Según nuestros informantes —Bombur y Bifur inclinaron levemente la cabeza—. Azog quiere a este maestro para poder manipular a Ian y terminar de destruirnos a nosotros. Es por eso que hemos ido a por él antes que el hijo de perra de Azog. Ni Bombur, ni Bifur, ni Mithrandir saben porqué este malnacido le tiene tanta manía a este maestro, solo sabemos que movilizó a varios de sus mejores asesinos con solo una orden, secuestrarlo y llevarselo o matarlo antes de que nosotros diéramos con él. Como ya notarán, su plan fracasó... —todos en ese momento irrumpieron en vítores y Richard sonrió. Martin se sentía muy incómodo pero una gentil mano se aposentó en su hombro, era de la hermosa mujer que lo miraba intentando ser amigable. Las aclamaciones se detuvieron—. Bien, como han de estar pensando en este preciso momento, hay nuevas ordenes. Deben proteger a Baggins —todos guardaron silencio—. No hay escusas ni peros, es una orden directa mía y a este profesor nada malo ha de sucederle, se lo prometí a Ian y lo cumpliré. Bien, eso es todo por hoy.

Richard dio por terminada la reunión y todos comenzaron a levantarse cuando Martin se paró de su asiento y protestó.

— ¿Qué? Necesito explicaciones, ¿qué diablos está pasando? ¿Tío? —miró a Ian y este esquivó su mirada.

— Mientras menos sepa, maestro Baggins, mejor —aclaró Richard y pronto casi todos se retiraron del gran comedor. Mithrandir parecía molesto y se fue rápido tras Richard, solo cuatro se quedaron en el gran comedor.

Dean, Aidan y Dís se quedaron junto al profesor para saber más de él. Mas Martin no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, así que, para distraerlo, los jóvenes hablaron de trivialidades e intentaron alegrarlo y distraerlo con preguntas simples.

— ¿Qué edad tienes, Baggins? —preguntó Aidan.

— Tengo treinta años.

— ¿En serio? ¿De qué eres profesor? —husmeó Dean.

— De literatura y lenguaje.

— Genial, amarás la biblioteca de aquí. ¿Eres soltero? —interrogó Dís con mirada pícara.

— Sí, no he tenido mucha suerte con eso —pronto el ojiverde se sonrojó por haber dicho eso así como así.

— Vaya, si eres tan lindo —sonrió Dís y le invitó a cenar al "segundo comedor".

.

.

Cenar con Fili, Kili y Dís fue muy gratificante, averiguó que eran todos primos o amigos de la familia y por eso todos eran considerados y sus opiniones escuchadas, se habían criado casi todos juntos y si no fuera por el hecho de que eran una familia mafiosa caída en desgracia, parecían muy buena gente y muy unidos. También se enteró que Aidan era francotirador, Dean tenía también muy buena puntería, pero le gustaban más las escopetas, y que Dís amaba las explosiones.

Comió como nunca un festín soñado, vaya que comían bien en aquella mansión. Luego antes de dormir, Dís le entregó un par de libros de la biblioteca para que se entretuviera en la noche, ya que, el profesor no tenía cara de "gustar mucho de la televisión".

Ya en su habitación recordó todo lo que había tenido que dejar atrás, y notó realmente el peso de lo que había sucedido. No era un invitado, era un cautivo. Había perdido su libertad a cambio de su vida. Extrañó de golpe a sus alumnos, sus clases, su casa y su jardín, y por sobretodo extrañó a su gata, Mirtle. La depresión le hizo llorar de impotencia y pronto odió su destino. Maldijo y lloró, pero ¿qué sacaba? Pronto se tranquilizó, cogió uno de los libros y lo leyó hasta dormirse sobre la cama.

.

.

.

No recuerda que horas de la madrugada eran, solo recuerda que la puerta se abrió lentamente, como en un sueño. Entreabrió los ojos intentando desperezarse, pero no lo lograba tan rápido como esperaba. Había alguien con una caja en sus manos, alguien que entró suavemente sin hacer ruido. La habitación era grande, aquel extraño solo se adentró unos dos metros, cojeaba de la pierna izquierda pero evitó hacer el menor ruido. Por alguna razón, todo parecía un sueño para Martin, así que, ni siquiera intentó erguirse sobre la cama, únicamente esperó. El extraño dejó la caja en el suelo y se alejó en dirección a la puerta, atravesó el umbral y la cerró. Martin ignoró la caja e intentó volver a dormir, sin notar que la caja se había abierto. Se giró en la cama y un ronroneo lo despertó de golpe.

Abrió los ojos como platos y se incorporó raudamente sobre la lujosa cama para ver justo a tiempo cómo una hermosa gata romana de pelaje castaño se subía a sus piernas.

— ¡Mirtle! —gritó Martin y la gata le respondió con un dulce maullido, luego comenzó a acariciarse contra el pecho de Baggins y a ronronear más fuerte aún, estaba feliz de verlo.

Martin quiso chillar de alegría, su amada gatita estaba con él, pero...

El ojiverde profesor se levantó con cuidado de no botar a su amada mascota, la dejó acomodada en su cama y salió pitando de la habitación en busca de a quién agradecer tan noble acción. Pensó entonces en su tío y se alegró aún más.

No había nadie despierto dentro de la casa, bajó las escaleras buscando a su tío y de pronto se topó con Richard en la biblioteca. Estaba parado junto a la vitrina de aquel libro con la ilustración de una batalla fantástica y épica. Martin no supo que decir.

— Lo-lo siento, no quería molestar —balbuceó e intentó marcharse, no obstante, miró esos intensos ojos azules y notó de inmediato el moratón bajo el ojo izquierdo y una cortada en el labio inferior—. ¡Oakenshield! —el profesor se acercó con precaución, estirando la mano hacía el rostro de Richard, este no pareció inmutarse—. ¿Qué te sucedió...? —El moreno de ojos azules se apartó de él cojeando ligeramente y Martin comprendió todo.

— No es nada, no se preocupe, Baggins.

— ¡Fuiste tú! ¡Tú fuiste por Mirtle!

Richard no lo miraba a los ojos, parecía más concentrado en mirar el libro.

— Gracias —agradeció el profesor sonriendo avergonzado.

— Parecía que esa gata era muy importante para ti.

— Lo es. Era la gata de mi hermana... murió hace cinco años.

Oakenshield se giró para mirarle frente a frente y se sintió algo mal de no haber relacionado que la gata era más importante que un capricho.

— Además de mi tío, solo me queda esa pequeña gata... Gracias, Oakenshield —comentó en tono melancólico, Martin.

— Llamame Richard.

— ¿Seguro? —Richard asintió sin decir nada.

Solo los iluminaba una tenue luz amarilla proveniente de una lámpara en un rincón de la biblioteca.

— Esas heridas son por volver a mi casa, ¿verdad? Cuánto lo siento.

— No es nada, Baggins. Ya sabía que iban a vigilar tu casa. Pero créeme que no es la gran cosa, no es nada grave y la gata llegó sana y salva... pero temo que ya no tienes casa a la cual volver.

— ¿Qué?

— Sacamos lo que pudimos... Incendiaron tu casa. Mañana podrás ver si lo que sacamos te sirve de algo o no. Buenas noches, Maese Baggins.

Richard lamentó las malas noticias e intentó dejar al profesor solo para que las procesara mejor. Aunque, Martin ya temía que no volvería a ver su casa.

— Martin —aclaró el ojiverde. Oakenshield se volvió y lo miró a los ojos—. Puedes llamarme Martin... Si quieres, obviamente.

El ojiazul lo observó serio y mirando hacia otro lado se despidió.

— Buenas noches, Martin. Descansa.

Oakenshield salió de la biblioteca forzándose a no cojear. Martin volvió a su habitación con sentimientos encontrados, su casa ya no existía, sin embargo, Mirtle estaba viva y a su lado, también había recuperado a su tío, y todo gracias a Richard. Tal vez no era tan malo estar en esa mansión después de todo.

.

.

.

.

_Hola! Espero este capítulo les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo. Siento la tardanza, pero temo que solo podré subir un capítulo semanal. Lo bueno es que no bajaré de un capítulo semanal, a menos que me ocurra un imprevisto muy grave, en ese caso, avisaré por mi página (Delolu Punto Tumblr Punto com). _

_Otra cosa, AMO sus reviews. LOS AMO! Así que, por favor, sigan dejándolos que me suben el ánimo y me ayudan a seguir escribiendo. _

_Me encanta que les guste este fanfiction, es el tercero que escribo en mi vida y por lo visto me está quedando bien xD_

_Les quiero mucho y lxs adoro!_

_Hasta la próxima!_

_Cuídense mucho!_

_Pásenlo bien!_

_Y...!_

_Pórtense mal! xD_

_Besos!_

_~Yamil Ikiluk~_


End file.
